Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 136
"Sinister Memories! Nasch vs. Vector the Devil!!" is the one-hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 12, 2014. Summary restrains Don Thousand.]] In the past, Vector runs down a corridor, fleeing from the ghosts of those he has killed. As their hands grasp at him, he trips and falls to the ground. He screams in terror and insists that it wasn't him who killed them. In the ruins he's raised in the Barian World, Vector sits on the throne on in his human form and awakes with a start. Don Thousand appears and asks what's wrong. Vector insists he's fine and Thousand tells him that Nasch will be here soon and he can feel his anger overflowing. Vector responds that he understands and Thousand says this will be the finale, then. Vector smirks and pink energy tentacles ensnare Thousand's form. Thousand struggles in pain and asks what Vector is doing. Vector insists that Thousand's time hasn't come yet - he will be the one to finish off Nasch. Thousand screams and dissolves. Vector thinks to himself that since absorbing Merag and the others, his strength has grown. Nasch finally arrives, in his Barian form and covered in a blue aura. fires a bolt at Vector.]] He streams through the air and lands with an arena-shaking impact. Now back in his human form, he turns and yells Vector's name. Vector just tells him he's been waiting. In the Different Dimension Airship, Yuma comments that they've reached the entrance to the Barian World. Astral tells him they'll have to break through to get in. Yuma vows to defeat Don Thousand. Nasch angrily asks how Vector could do that to Merag and Dumon. Vector tells him it's too late to save them and reveals that he also absorbed Girag and Alito as well. Nasch balls his fist and then shoots a bolt of blue lightning at Vector, yelling his name again. Vector does a front flip off the the throne and lands on the bottom level, closer to Nasch. Vector quips that he's got a bit of indigestion from overeating and that he should work that off - by defeating Nasch and taking his powers too. Nasch states he never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as he hates Vector. Vector encourages him, telling him to let the hatred bubble forth. Nasch roars Vector's name this time and Vector tells him he should stop complaining as a pink bolt of lightning strikes the field in between them and Vector seems to channel some of its energy into his body. Vector finishes by yelling that they need to settle this with a Duel. Nasch agrees and they both commence Barian Battlemorph. " activates.]] Nasch vows to crush Vector, but the latter insists it is Nasch that will be crushed. Vector goes first, drawing "Don Thousand's Contract". He activates it and explains that he can pay 2000 of his opponent's Life Points to do so. Thousand's aura springs from the card and bleeds into Nasch as pink lightning crackles. Nasch questions how Vector can pay his Life Points and Vector points out that this is his palace - he's not going to be paying any of the bill. Nasch tells him this won't matter - he'll still defeat him. Don Thousand's Emblem radiates out and Nasch screams as Life Points fall to 2000. Vector quips that the contract is valid now. Vector explains that this card will force both players to draw a card. Any cards drawn so long as it is face-up must be revealed. If a Spell Card is drawn, that player cannot Normal Summon for the rest of the turn. Nasch draws and reveals "Split Defender", while Vector claims he got lucky and reveals "Umbral Horror Golem". He Normal Summons "Golem" now and proceeds to Set two cards to end his turn. The Different Dimension Airship has reached the Barian World. As they fly through it, Tori mutters that it's a strange place. Astral says Vector and Don Thousand are here for sure. Remembering the sacrifice of Merag and Dumon, Nasch vows to avenge them and declares "Barian's Chaos Draw". Vector reminds him he has to reveal his drawn card. Nasch tells him it's a Spell Card, prompting Vector to gleefully state Nasch can't Normal Summon now. Nasch continues and reveals the card as "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". Vector seems shocked, but Nasch comments he should be pretty familiar with what this card does. Nasch chants "unappeased soul, aboard the Ark! Arise from the abyss so deep that light cannot reach it!" and Special Summons "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK". Nasch tells Vector that the other effect of the "The Seventh One" activates now. He declares "Chaos Xyz Evolution and chants "Come forth, the guardian of unfulfilled souls, become the dark knight and crush the light!". He Special Summons "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" in Attack Position. ".]] Vector says his "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" has come, then, but comments that its useless, as "Umbral Horror Golem" can negate one attack per turn. Nasch claims "Umbral Horror Golem" to be useless and says he'll show Vector the true power of "Silent Honor DARK". His monster spins its spear as he explains that he can attach an opponent's monster as a Chaos Overlay Unit. He declares "Dark Soul Over" as "Golem" becomes one now. Vector recoils and Nasch declares a direct attack. The energy blast from the spear hits Vector and causes a massive pillar of energy to shoot into air, alerting those aboard the airship as to the Duel's location. Vector hits the ground hard, his Life Points at 1200. Nasch tells Vector to stand up - the Duel is not over and he'll erase every molecule of Vector's body before it is. Vector's face contorts in pain as he mutters "2800 damage". As he gets to his feet, he yells "THANK YOU!" Nasch is confused, but Vector reminds him that he saw his Duel with Quattro - he knew full well what Nasch's card could do. He specifies that with Nasch being so angry, Vector knew he'd be taking a lot of damage from "Silent Honor DARK". Vector activates his face-down "Chaos Rising", explaining that he can only do so when he takes 2000 or more battle damage from the attack of a "Number C" monster. Nasch yells "WHAT!", while Vector chuckles, saying he expected every move that Nasch has made thus far. Now, he can Special Summon a random "Number C" monster from his Extra Deck. A card floats down in front of him. Vector grabs it and Special Summons "Number C65: King Overfiend" in Attack Position. Nasch asks if he really intended to take that much damage just to Summon a "Number C". Vector just chuckles in response, while Nasch Sets a card to end his turn. " army.]] Vector's hand glows with pink energy as he moves to draw, claiming that this next draw will decide Nasch's fate. Nasch asks what he means. Vector draws, saying he drew a Spell Card by mistake. He claims it's no ordinary Spell Card and activates it - "Chaos Mad Feast". He reveals that he can use this when he controls a "Number C" monster by sending "Don Thousand's Contract" to the Graveyard. It will Special Summon three "Chaos Over-Hundred Number" monsters from his Extra Deck. Nasch just mutters "...what?" in disbelief. Vector Special Summons "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" first, then tells Nasch to meet his new friends. A "102" glows and he moves to Summon the next monster and Nasch mutters that it's Dumon's card. Vector brings out "Number C102: Fallen Seraph - Noble Archfiend". Finally, he tells Nasch to welcome the best that he has with a round of applause as "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" appears. Nasch just turns his head and mutters "Merag". Vector says that Dumon and Merag's monsters are now his - punctuating each syllable. Vector asks Nasch how it feels to have the "Numbers" of his best friends on the field of his worst enemy. He asks if Nasch feels lonely now, or just hurt. Vector taunts that Merag and Dumon are gone now - as are Girag and Alito - everyone is gone and Nasch is all alone. Nasch mutters that he really is all alone. As the Different Dimension Airship approaches, a shout of "SHARK!" rings out. Nasch, Vector and even "Silent Honor DARK" turn to look as the airship settles overhead. The green rings radiate out and Yuma, Astral and Tori appear. Yuma immediately runs towards Nasch, yelling "Shark!". Nasch says nothing, but Vector chuckles, saying that his friend chose a good time to visit since he's so lonely now. Nasch tells Vector to shut up - he and Yuma are enemies now. Vector turns to Yuma and quips that it would seem he just got dumped. Yuma yells Vector's name now, with Vector switching to his Ray voice and telling Yuma and Astral that next time, he'll play with them instead of Nasch. Nasch insists that there will be no next time for Vector. Vector asks if he wants to seek revenge for Merag and Dumon, then. He roars "YES!" and a pink aura envelops him as a light blue, white, green and red beams shoot up into the sky. The souls of the four fallen Barian Emperors float around above him He yells "COME!" and the souls fly back down to him, shading him a multicolored shield briefly. He says he can feel the power overflowing and yells once more. Pink energy radiates out and when it clears, Vector is encased in a new set of armor. Yuma asks what's going on and Astral explains that that's how he looks after truly absorbing the other Emperors' powers. Vector says it's all thanks to those useless chumps, prompting Nasch to yell "VECTOR!" again. Vector tells Nasch to calm down - he's nearly as angry now as he was back then. Nasch asks when he means and Vector asks if he's forgotten - the place they Duel now is where their destinies became intertwined. After nearly being killed in the labyrinth, Vector says he barely limped back to his kingdom. Chuckling, he quips that "shark breath" came all the way down to this chamber, all alone, after him. Nasch says he remembers everything now - because Vector took the lives of all of his friends and countrymen, Nasch refused to forgive him. He reveals that when he finally arrived at this dungeon, Vector had already executed everyone in his own country, even his servants. Vector was standing there all by himself as well. Vector claims that they were all annoying him. They were cowards who kept telling him to stop the war, therefore, he killed them all. Tori can't believe someone could do that. Astral mutters "the legend of the cursed palace" and realizes that the story of those ruins were about Vector's time as a human. Nasch says it was a low move even for Vector. Vector says that's not even the worst he's done - the first people he killed were his own parents. He cackles as Yuma stares in disbelief. Astral recalls that the legend stated that after killing everyone else, the prince took his own life. Vector claims he was invincible until the day he lost to Nasch again. Even here, in his own palace, Nasch defeated him. Vector claims it made him miserable - so this time, he will crush Nasch and his important friends in the same place. Nasch just mutters "...you". are healed.]] Vector tells Nasch they'll resume the Duel now. He orders "Masquerade" to attack "Silent Honor DARK", who explodes from the blast shot from the staff of Vector's monster. Nasch is reduced to 1800 Life Points. Nasch activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK". As it was destroyed when it had Chaos Overlay Units, he can Special Summon it from his Graveyard. He declares "Return from Limbo" as it rises up. He explains he'll also gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. "Silent Honor DARK" spins its spear around and glows with rainbow energy, increasing Nasch's Life Points to 4600. Vector yells that his attack isn't over yet and orders "Noble Archfiend" to destroy "Silent Honor DARK". Its lance glows as its charged with the energy from two demonic spirits and then it launches a blast, which destroys Nasch's monster and reduces him to 4500, with him holding his cloak out in front of him as if to shield himself. Vector reminds Nasch that "Silent Honor DARK" had no Chaos Overlay Units when it was destroyed, so it won't revive. He orders a direct attack with "Ragna Infinity", who cleaves Nasch with its scythe rather than throwing it. Nasch is thrown backwards and Yuma yells "Shark!" as Nasch's Life Points fall to 1700. Vector asks how it feels to be struck down by his sister's monster. He finally orders "King Overfiend" to attack directly. The blast from its scythe reduces Nasch to 100 Life Points. Yuma yells "Shark!" again and Tori muses that his Life Points were dropped to 100 in the blink of an eye. Vector chuckles, then tells Nasch he won't make this easy - he'll make sure that Nasch is sent to hell with nothing left in his heart but hatred. He Sets two cards as Nasch rises to his feet. He mutters "Vector" and then draws. He activates "Split Defender", explaining that when he controls no monsters, he can take control of the monster with the lowest DEF on the field, clarifying that if its a tie, his opponent chooses. "Noble Archfiend" and "Ragna Infinity" both have 2400 DEF, so Nasch tells Vector to choose. "Masquerade".]] Vector calls him a fool - he knew that he drew that card at the beginning. He activates his face-down "Guard Off", which changes the DEF of all monsters to 0, then inflicts 400 damage to Nasch for every monster affected. Yuma says that's 1600 damage, then. Astral is surprised he read Nasch's move that well. Vector cackles and says "farewell, Nasch" as his four monsters leap into the air and then each fire a red beam, which merge into one and stream towards Nasch. Yuma yells "Shark!" again as electricity flows through Nasch. He activates his face-down "Xyz Charge Up", which reduces the damage to 0. Yuma cheers and Nasch points out that he knew that Vector knew that Nasch had "Split Defender" - did Vector really think he'd have no way of dealing with the counter? He adds that the chain resolves now - every monster has 0 DEF, so Vector must pick one to give to Nasch. Vector begrudgingly picks "King Overfiend", who vanishes in a puff of energy and reappears in front of Nasch. Vector tells Nasch to enjoy the 1600 ATK, then. Nasch claims that's all he needs and reveals that "Xyz Charge Up" can be sent to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of an Xyz Monster he controls by the amount of damage he would have taken. "King Overfiend" crackles with electricity as its ATK rises to 3200 and Vector asks "what?!" Yuma cheers, adding that now "King Overfiend" has the highest ATK. Nasch orders "King Overfiend" to attack "Masquerade". "King Overfiend" cleaves it in two and Vector's Life Points fall to 1000. He's thrown backwards and knocked out of his Barian form. Vector wonders what this feeling is and light glows across the field. Astral reminds everyone that when a "Number" from the ruins attacks its "Over-Hundred" counterpart, the true memories of the ruins' master awaken. Yuma mutters "then..." Featured Duel: Vector vs. Nasch Turn 1: Vector Vector draws the Continuous Spell Card "Don Thousand's Contract", and immediately activates it. Now, by paying 2000 of Nasch's Life Points (Nasch 4000 → 2000) both players draw a card, and any cards drawn by players must be revealed. If a player draws a Spell Card, they cannot Normal Summon for the rest of the turn. Nasch draws "Split Defender" while Vector draws "Umbral Horror Golem". Vector Normal Summons "Golem" (800/1600) and Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Nasch Nasch draws "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", preventing him from Normal Summoning this turn due to "Contract". Nasch activates "The Seventh One", letting him Special Summon a "Number 10X" monster from his Extra Deck or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions. He Special Summons "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. "The Seventh One" then Ranks it up, Special Summoning "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1500) in Attack Position. Nasch activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK", attaching "Golem" to it as a Chaos Overlay Unit. "Silent Honor DARK" attacks directly (Vector 4000 → 1200). Vector activates his face-down "Chaos Rising", letting him Special Summon a random "Number C" monster from his Extra Deck as he took 2000 or more Battle Damage from a battle with a "Number C" monster. Vector Special Summons "Number C65: King Overfiend" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Nasch Sets a card. Turn 3: Vector Vector draws and activates "Chaos Mad Feast", letting him send "Don Thousand's Contract" to the Graveyard as he controls a "Number C" monster and Special Summon up to three "Number C10X" monsters from his Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, but their effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" (3000/1500), "Number C102: Fallen Seraph - Noble Archfiend" (2900/2400) and "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" (2800/2400), all in Attack Position. "Umbral Horror Masquerade" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nasch 2000 → 1800). Nasch activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK", Special Summoning it from the Graveyard as it had Overlay Units and gaining Life Points equal to its ATK (Nasch 1800 → 4600). "Noble Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nasch 4600 → 4500). "Ragna Infinity" and "King Overfiend" attack directly (Nasch 4500 → 1700 → 100). Vector Sets two cards. Turn 4: Nasch As Vector controls two or more monsters and Nasch controls none, Nasch activates "Split Defender", letting him take control of the monster Vector controls with the highest DEF (with Vector choosing which one should there be a tie). Vector activates with his face-down "Guard Off", changing the DEF of all monsters on the field to 0, while also inflicting 400 damage to Nasch for each monster on Vector's field whose DEF is 0. Nasch activates his face-down "Xyz Charge Up" in response, reducing the damage to 0. "Split Defender" then resolves, with Vector choosing to give control of "King Overfiend" to Nasch, as all of his monsters have the same DEF. Nasch activates the second effect of "Xyz Charge Up", sending it to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of 1 Xyz Monster he controls equal to the effect damage he would have taken ("King Overfiend" 1600 → 3200). "King Overfiend" attacks and destroys "Umbral Horror Masquerade" (Vector 1200 → 1000). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.